Vacances des Snape Hein ?
by lulu963963
Summary: Voici un produit dérivé de Hein?, qui relate différement les premières grandes vacances des Snape à Poudlard, un mélange d'humour et d'action, Lulu963963, pour vous servir.
1. Claque à répétition

Vacances des Snape I

Partie I

Disclaimer : Si "Hein ?" était à moi, les fautes d'orthographe le déserteraient.

JOUR I

Maël courait dans ce couloir, poursuivit par un William furieux d'avoir retrouvé son Bob au fond des toillettes qui ne si prêtaient pas vraiment, quand Maël aperçut Peeves en train de dévisser la visse qui retenait un vase orné… d'ornements. Il fonça, passa en dessous suivit de Will qui reçut quelques éclats du lustre dans les pieds, et vit disparaître un tee-shirt arborant fièrement un "Vas te faire ..." reluisant. Il jura de tuer Maël, ce qui devrait être pris au sérieux vu la lueur sadique qui illuminait les yeux de William... Maël s'arrêta de courir lorsqu'il fut sûr d'avoir semé William, il regarda autour de lui : il était devant le couloir menant à la grande salle il courut, sauta sur une table, glissa sur la nappe et alla s'écraser une dizaine de mètres plus loin sur la poitrine de cette occupante, qui se révéla être Pansy... Dray entra dans la pièce et vu la scène, horrifié, criant au viole, son amant potentiel venait de plaquer au sol une jeune fille innocente (Ou pas ^^' ) Maël se releva laissant à terre une jeune fille rougissante (On se demande bien pourquoi ^^' ). Il tendit sa main à Pansy, qu'elle agrippa, Maël la releva d'une trentaine de degrés avant de la lâcher pour la laisser s'écraser au sol. Il s'aperçut alors de la présence de Dray la bouche ouverte, un air consterné sur le visage, alors Maël se lança dans une tirade chevaleresque « Draco je n'aime que toi, jamais je ne te trahirais tu es le seul qui compte pour moi, ce n'était qu'un dérapage (Véridique) accidentel (Véridique) dut au fort stupide et ingrat Will qui m'accuse à tort (Pas véridique) d'avoir noyé son « Boby chéri » dans des toillettes plus sale que lui. » il exécuta ensuite une courbette d'aristocrate confirmé, se pris les pieds dans la nappe et s'écrasa à terre sous la jupe de Pansy qui avait enfin réussit à se relever, provoquant les cris des quatre personnes présente dans la salle si on compte le professeur McGonagall qui venait d'entrer et de s'évanouir... Lorsque Maël fut enfin relevé, il du encaisser une série de claques de Pansy qu'il ne put éviter car il était sonné puis une autre de Malfoy qu'il ne put éviter car il était deux fois plus sonné qu'avant. C'est comme ça que se termina la première journée des vacances d'été dans ce collège Poudlard.

Premier chapitre un peu court (Ils seront surement tous aussi court, enfin peut être), mais soixante sont prévus, et j'espère créer un couple toute les trois semaines (Des vacances Snape bien sur, nom manquant bien d'inspiration mon foie ou mon poumon...), prochain chapitre, une surprise.

**FIN**


	2. Quiddititch

JOUR II

Disclaimer : En fait pourquoi je veux changer Hein ?, c'est déjà super nan.

L'explosion qui suivit fit sauter de leur lit, ou de celui d'un autre (Je rougis) tous les personnes insignifiantes (Ou pas) présentes au château, même notre bon vieux Dumby qui faillit faire un infractus (OUINNNNNNNNNN, il l'a pas fait).

/HD...PD...HD/

Le Shérif Malfoy et le Shérif Adjoint Snape I avaient retrouvé le tueur à gage Snape II. Leurs baguette étaient sortis, les représentants de l'ordre avaient le front plissé par la concentration le tueur, lui (Nans l'autre), arborait un sourire narquois. Le shérif était la presque tremblant : le tueur avait eu Bob, un de leurs meilleurs agents (Pourquoi des « s » vu qu'il est le seul), il ne fallait pas le sous estimé, le sort qu'il venait de parer avait fait exploser le tableau qui menait à la salle commune des gryffondemerde, le tueur entra alors en action :

Tueur : "...(Informulés)

Shérif : stupéfix

Shérif adjoint : protego integro"

Les rayons du tueur rebondirent sur le bouclier jusque à le briser, le rayon du shérif se perdit dans la marée de sort, et les représentants de l'ordre furent projetés au sol. Le tueur éclata alors d'un rire cristallin :

"Alors, t'a perdu Will tu peux dire au revoir à Bob !

_ Non, non, pas Bob. cria le dit Will

_ Comment peut tu coucher avec autant de gens. hurla Malfoy

_ Euuuuuh, Drak, t'es pas grillé la...

Le dit Drak s'enfuit alors en courant."

/HD...PD...HD/

Maël s'affala sur son lit et envoya Bob à l'autre bout de la pièce et sortit son matériel de torture :

-ciseau

-plume

-encrier

Plus jamais Bob ne fut le même, un bras en moins, un dans ton ... écrie sur la tête et des cicatrices violettes à de nombreux endroits.

/HD...PD...HD/

Aujourd'hui un match Snape et Dray VS Professeur devait avoir lieu, commentateur/arbitre : Severus Rogue...

Le match commença sur la prise de balle du batteur Alexander (L'arbitre ne dit rien vu qu'il ne connait pas les règles), qui passe à Maël, il passe à un cheveu du professeur McGonagall il évite Madame Bibine de justesse qui commence à le poursuivre, Analissa arrive sur sa gauche, passe spectaculaire de Maël à Analissa, Drake les à contourné, et il est a côté du professeur Chourave, gardien, Analissa lui envoie le souafle et d'un coup de manche à balai, il entame le score !

**Résultats !**

**ELEVES : 325**

**professeurs : 20**

L'arbitre fut arbitraire (si vous l'avez deviné, ben alors vous êtes bêtes vu que c'est faux, faux, faux, faux, faux, faux, faux, faux, faux, faux, faux, faux, XD)

**FIN**


	3. Le couloir du 3ème

JOUR III

Disclaimer: en fait je veux Hein ? pour prolonger l'histoire, et chez moi, le temps de travail c'est pas 35 heures, c'est 200 par semaine (mince y'en a que 192...)

Le lendemain, Maël était de fort bonne humeur, et il arriva à s'extirper de l'étreinte de sa sœur, non sans mal, et à descendre dans la grande salle sans réveiller personne. Le petit déjeuner y était déjà disposé de façon élégante : pendant les vacances, le petit déjeuner était servi à six heures et disparaissait à onze heures, étant disposé dans des plats le chauffant par magie, il n'était jamais froid. Maël entreprit donc de disposer une poudre que les Weasley fils lui avaient donné : il en mit dans les plats, les boissons, les assiettes et les verres, puis sorti de la pièce (Ou plutôt de l'énorme salle) pour se rendre à la bibliothèque, car il avait vu le soir même que Bob traînait là, (Non pas encore de la torture...) mais il n'y était plus. Il descendit donc dans les cachots, voir si son père avait quelques potions... intéressantes. Il trouva donc une potion créant de la fumée âcre et piquante, utile pour une diversion... Il entendit alors un éternuement venant du haut de l'escalier : il se dépêcha de remonter, car la personne ayant éternué avait sûrement faim... Ce ne fût pas une personne, ni deux, ni trois, mais quatre personnes qu'il découvrit : Draco, Alexander, Analissa et William. Il attendit qu'ils aient passé l'angle pour sortir, il se dépêcha de les rattraper puis pris un air fatigué et dit : « vous m'avez bien fait courir, j'étais à la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, tous mangèrent beaucoup, sauf Maël qui prétexta avoir déjà ingurgité beaucoup de choses avant leur arrivée. Ils furent pris de vomissement pendant tous le reste de cette journée mouvementée, bagarre, dispute, en somme une journée habituelle si l'on compte que les Snape n'avez pas quitté Poudlard pour leurs vacances d'été. Mais avant la fin de la journée, Maël décida d'aller voir dans le couloir du troisième étage ce qu'était devenue la salle contenant Touffu : quand il voulut entrer, il vit que la porte était fermée, il la fit exploser au lieu de l'ouvrir pacifiquement d'un sort basique et qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps avant son arrivée à Poudlard. Ça l'amusait bien plus de tout défoncer. Touffu n'était plus dans la salle, et la trappe était ouverte, lorsqu'il descendit, il trouva le vieux Dumby dans la dernière salle, assis devant le miroir du Risèd voyant quelque chose que Maël ne voyait pas et qu'il ne verrait jamais. Il s'enfuit au plus vite se demandant pourquoi Dumby avait laissé le miroir dans un "Lieu à risque divers et variés." tant que certains élèves potentiellement mal intentionnés comme lui traineraient dans ce couloir du 3ème étage... Il alla directement dans son dortoir et pris la carte du maraudeur : Dumby venait de sortir de la pièce ayant contenu la pierre philosophale : il se dirigeait maintenant vers son bureau.

Que faisait Dumby dans le couloir du 3ème étage, que prépare t'il, eh ben, c'est pas pour tous de suite, peut être dans quelques chapitres ! et merci à animophilenrose, pour son superbe rewiew (Moi mes rewiew ces plus "Trop bien" , "Top" , "Super"...)

**FIN**


	4. Smaaac!

JOUR IV

Disclaimer : heuuuu, je sais toujours pas, je crois que je vais arrêter les disclaimer, ça me réussit pas...

Ce jour-ci, Maël ne fit pas beaucoup de farces, il était préoccupé par ce qu'avait vu Dumby, il décida donc de regarder où il était sur la carte du maraudeur, et il était encore dans le couloir du 3ème étage, Maël décida donc d'aller faire un tour dans le bureau de Dumby, ayant déjà percer les défenses de la pièce une fois, il n'eu pas besoin de faire trembler le château une nouvelle fois, et il fonça vers la pensine qu'il avait repéré lors de sa dernière visite, puis plongea dedans, et passa au crible ces souvenirs et en trouva un fort intéressant ou il voyait Evan Potter se faire tuer par Voldychounet, et Dumby se réveillait tout content, et enfin, le souvenir tant recherché, le miroir du Risèd, ou il voyait Voldy et Dumby s'embrassant passionnément, Maël sortit de la pensine et vomit tous le contenu de son estomac... Il n'aimait déjà pas Dumbldore, mais à partir de ce jour, c'est de la répugnance à son égard qu'il eu, non pas qu'il fût homophobe, mais du fait qu'il puisse se lier à "l'ennemi". Lorsque il sortit, il glissa sur une bille que Peeves avait laissé là et dévala l'escalier devant lequel il se trouvait, et atterrit sur Draco, leur lèvre se touchèrent un infime instant qui fût un moment de plaisir intense pour les deux garçons, et Draco recommença à embrasser Maël qui lui aussi répondit passionnément. Peeves choisit ce moment là pour arriver, et pour crier "Eh bien dites donc cette relation ne restera pas secrète longtemps HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA." Les deux garçons se séparèrent l'uns de l'autre leur respiration était haletante puis recommencèrent à s'embrasser.

**FIN**


	5. Hum Hum!

JOUR V

Maël se réveilla dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, torse nu, avec un mal au bassin impossible, il tenta de se relever mais s'écroula comme si on lui avait cassé une côte. Il regarda l'autre occupant du lit qui se révéla être Draco, arriva à se lever dans un grand effort, enfila une chemise qui trainait là.

Il fut dans la grande salle au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de marche douloureuse, et il y trouva sa sœur, qui l'accueillie d'un magnifique coup de pied dans les parties génitales ses :

"Comment à tu pus me faire ça, j'étais très inquiète

_ Je fais ce que je veux

Second coup de pied dans les parties génitales...

_Bon ça vas désolé" dit le jeune garçon plié en deux.

Ce jour ci, Peeves ne mit pas sa menace à exécution.

La sœur de Maël en avait profité pour visiter la chambre de Draco, histoire de voir s'il n'avait pas kidnappé son frère, et était tombé devant une scène désolante : Maël en dessous de Draco en train de le _pénétrer par derrière_ et elle s'était éclipsé sans se faire remarqué, une lueur sadique dans les yeux, ça devait vraiment faire mal se dit-elle intérieurement...

Draco ne se réveilla que tard dans la nuit et fut reçut par un Alexander souriant...

Alexander lui narra ce qu'il avait cru comprendre de sa discussion avec Analissa, qui lui avait elle même révélé ()nan l'autre) que son meilleur ami avait couché avec son frère.

La mère Snape dut aussi gérer une dispute naissante entre Nicolas et Papa Snape, qui disait qu'un adolescent n'avait pas à sortir la nuit, même si c'était pour lire un livre à la bibliothèque, car Nicolas s'était lancer dans une escapade nocturne.

**FIN**


	6. Disparition

JOUR VI

Draco avait peut de souvenirs de comment c'était passé sa rencontre avec Maël après le baiser. Il se souvenait juste qu'ils étaient descendus dans sa chambre, il avait déboutonné la chemise de Maël, puis plus rien, le grand vide. Cela ne lui était encore jamais arrivé, à Maël peut être(Hihihi), mais il ne doutait pas que le garçon ne lui parlerait plus pendant de longues journées, faisant durée un suspens déjà intense. Alexander lui avait conté en détail l'histoire qu' d'Analissa lui avait raconté. (Phrase alambiqué) Ce jour la, Maël repensa au souvenir du vieux fou, ce que Dumby voyait dans le miroir du Risèd et faillit éclater de rire au milieu de ses frères et sœur, qui lui demandèrent :

"Tu vas bien ?

_Oui biens sûr !" Dit-il avec un air malicieux qui ne convainquit personne, pas même Oscar.

Ce fut une journée calme si l'on ignore le pétard, l'incendie de la bibliothèque, l'explosion d'une table, trois assiettes, cinq fourchettes, deux couteaux, 3 petites cuillère (s'pèce de pyromane), et l'incendio qui fut lancé pendant un combat entre Maël et Drake, qui brûla deux tableaux (t'es vraiment un pyromane ?).

Le soir venu, Maël ne trouvant pas le sommeil, il décida de sortir de sortir faire un tour dans le château. Ce fût une erreur, car de l'agitation régnait dans le château : des elfes de maison couraient en tous sens, des adultes passaient en chuchotant ou en jurant. Maël, son côté curieux reprenant le dessus (sur lequel ? il ne l'avait pas perdu XD) alla fureter écouter... :

"Minerva pas un mot aux élèves d'accord ?

_Oui mais cela me coûte Albus.

_Croyez vous que cela ne me coûte pas ?(Il passe du tutoiment au vouvoiment pour l'appitoyer)

_Oui. Oui, vous vous en... vous vous en... vous vous en foutez royalement.(Aucun effet)

_Tous de même, cet objet est de grande valeur, et il est très puissant

_C'est vrai, c'est...

_Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong.

Douze coup, c'est la dessus que je vous quitte, au prochain chapitre, la réponse dans le premier paragraphe, et peut être une évolution de la relation Harry Draco !

**FIN**


	7. C'est la danse des canards

**JOUR VII**

Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong, Dong.

"Tout de même l'épée de Serpentard, un des objet les plus précieux de Poudlard !

_Oui Minerva, oui. (Vous remarquerez que Dumby à arrêtez de vouvoyer McGonagall, plus besoin de luis faire pitié.)

_Oui Minerva, je vais aussi ramener le miroir pour le mettre dans mon bureau, on ne sait jamais !" une trentaine de secondes après, le miroir fonçait vers Albus, il s'arrêta net à quelques pas deux, et Maël ne put se retenir, il sortit de sa cachette et dit :

"C'est la danse des canards  
Qui en sortant de la mare  
Se secouent le bas des reins  
Et font coin-coin  
Fait's comme les petits canards  
Et pour que tout l'monde se marre  
Remuez le popotin  
En f'sant coin-coin  
A présent claquez du bec  
En secouant vos plumes, avec  
Avec beaucoup plus d'entrain  
Et des coin-coin  
Allez mettez-en un coup  
On s'amuse comme des p'tits fous  
Maintenant pliez les g'noux  
Redressez-vous...

Tournez c'est la fête  
Bras dessus-dessous  
Comm' des girouettes  
C'est super chouette  
C'est extra-fou..."

Dumbychounet relâcha toute sa concentration des le deuxième vers, (ce qui nous épargne une vingtaine de ligne en plus, merci le copier coller)le miroir retomba alors et s'éclata contre le sol dans un bruit de vaisselle cassé qui réveilla une bonne partie du château, tous du moins celle qui n'avait pas était réveillés par "C'est la danse des canards" interprétés par Maël (applaudissement du publique ! un seul aurait suffi, mais bon plus le chapitre est long, mieux c'est pour moi... la aussi un seul aurait suffi, mais bon plus le chapitre est long mieux c'est pour moi... ect, ect... mais bon... **LA FERME, **merci Maël de votre intervention, MAIS C'EST MON HISTOIRE QUAND MÊME...sans commentaire...). Maël fut collé une dizaine d'heure, et aurait aussi eu un renvoi définitif si son père n'avait pas été un enseignant.

**ANNONCE**(pour le blabla)

Les Rewiews, c'est gentil d'en poster, ça fait plaisir et donne envie de continuer à écrire, bon personne ne vous y oblige mais bon un de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal... interprétés le comme vous voulez, mais j'ai reçu qu'un rewiews, ce qui me contente largement pour une dizaine de chapitres de plus...

**FIN**


End file.
